


Take a Chance on Me

by dailyluthor



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyluthor/pseuds/dailyluthor
Summary: A Merlin/Beauty and the Beast (Emma Watson version) crossover.When Belle has to escape her homeland, Camelot takes her in with open arms. That is, everyone in Camelot except Morgana. The ward has just returned from her mysterious journey in the woods. She's been the victim of betrayal, and cannot accept herself for who she is. She's just trying to keep herself afloat, and the last thing she wants is to care for someone else. Belle's happy-go-lucky attitude is the last thing Morgana wants, but it may be just what she needs.





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a prompt from @skylabluthor on twitter :) I'm changing up some of the parts of both Merlin and B&B, so it may be a little different than you thought jus so that I can do more with the fic. Hope you guys enjoy!!!!

“You must go Bell, now,” said the old man with tears in his eyes. “I can’t leave you, Papa!” replied the young brunette.   
“There is no time, my darling Belle. The Spanish will be in our village tomorrow, and until France can reclaim its glory, it is not safe for you here. I want your life to be better than this,” Belle couldn’t help but cry at this point. “Remember what I told you. Go to Camelot, find Uther Pendragon. Tell him who you are. He will know you as soon as you step foot in his court. After all, we do look the same,” the man smiled, “Then tell him what has happened. Hopefully he will not hesitate to aid us, after all, he does owe me a great debt.”

“What debt?” asked Belle. She wanted to know the story, of course, however she was more interested in buying time with her father. She loved him too much, and couldn’t bear that this was possibly the last time she would ever see him. Maurice knew this. How could he not? It was his darling girl, after all. “Don’t you start that with me.” he said with a smile, tears still running down his cheeks.

“I love you,” said Belle. “I love you too” replied Maurice. And with that, she was off. Away on her horse with nothing but books to a land she didn’t know with people she wasn’t sure she would like. What choice did she have. She had nothing left. Villages were being burned by the day, all in the name of power. The Spanish wanted to conquer Europe, but to do so they knew they needed to take down their greatest enemy - France. Belle knew her city was going to be targeted from the start of the war, it was the key to winning. She rode off and wept for her homeland that she feared she would never see again.  
*****************************************************************************  
Arthur stumbled in the fog upon what he thought was the fallen trunk of a tree from the previous night’s storms. The trunk groaned, and Arthur whipped his head back around to take another look. The figure wasn’t a trunk at all, he saw that much, but what was it? He brushed off the leaves covering it. Two, unmistakeable eyes glowed up at him. “Morgana?” he whispered. “Morgana! She’s here! I’ve found her!” The whole search party cheered and lifted the ward to her feet. Everyone, that is, except Merlin. 

Back at the castle, Uther and the kingdom rejoiced at Morgana’s return. He embraced his ward with pure, almost fatherly, love. She went along with the act. She smiled, she hugged, she said “hello” with glee to everyone she passed. When she finally saw Gwen, she was about to collapse. She had lost almost all the strength she had, and only wanted to rest. She couldn’t pretend to be happy in front of another person, let alone Gwen. Her friend knew this, and didn’t say anything when the lady entered her chambers. She just let her try, as best she could, to sleep. 

Her night was restless, as usual. In one night she had managed to knock over a jug of water, light all the candles in her room, and completely make a mess of her neatly folded clothes. Gwen tried to keep up with the endless array of magical things Morgana did in her sleep, but eventually gave up and went to bed herself. Gwen had known Morgana possessed magic since that first night the curtains set on fire. She hadn’t wanted to say anything, because she deeply cared for the ward, and refused to relive the harsh memories of her father’s death with her best friend. As time went on, though, Gwen saw the toll Uther’s harsh ways had taken on Morgana. She saw the underlying resentment that Morgana held for the king, and she saw Morgause take advantage of it. When the undead army came, Gwen couldn’t help but think the two were behind it. It seemed as though her best friend was lost, possibly beyond return.

Uther woke Morgana in the morning, shocked at the state of her room. He addressed it passively and asked Gwen to clean it up, refusing to believe it was anything suspicious. He sat on his ward’s bed and woke her gently. She smiled. The two exchanged some light banter, it was the first time they had truly spoken since her return. Uther didn’t ask where Morgana had been, he didn’t want to know. The King announced that he had ordered a celebration in honor of Morgana’s return, and that it was to take place that night. Morgana smiled, and tried her best to seem convincing. The truth was she didn’t want to see anyone, she wanted to be alone. She’d seen and done things she wanted to forget, and all she wanted was to return to life as it once had been. But, now was not the time for wallowing. She had to keep up appearances.

Uther, his children, and the court took their seats at the feast. There was laughing, and the court jester performed for them. Everyone in Camelot had been invited for this special occasion, so naturally the dining hall was full to the brim. Uther had even invited some of his dear friends from other kingdoms. All the rooms in the castle were full, and the festivities were in full swing. Morgana was the only one not smiling.

“What’s wrong, my child?” Uther asked. “Oh, nothing, I’m just tired after my journey, that’s all.” Morgana smiled weakly. Uther nodded and focused his attention on another guest, knowing that she didn’t want to continue the conversation. Outside, a thunderstorm raged on. Suddenly, the massive dining hall doors opened. “I’m sorry sir!” said a flustered guard, “she was too quick! She was there and then…. She’s just so…. I couldn’t catch her!” In front of him stood a tall, brown haired, girl. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, which the rain had completely soaked. She looked like she was shivering. Then she lifted her eyes to Uther. “My name is Belle, Belle Beaumont. I’m the daughter of Maurice…” Uther gasped, he knew this child.

“Oh my goodness! My dear girl! What’s happened? Where is your father? Is everything…” “No.” she cut him off. “No everything's not alright. The Spanish have begun their rampage across Europe. I got out before everyone else could.” She broke down and started to cry, Morgana rolled her eyes.   
“The father of this girl did me a great service once,” Uther announced to the crowd “and I suppose the time has come for me to return the favour.” “Belle,” he addressed the girl directly “you can stay here. For as long as you need, Camelot will be your home. And while you are here, you will be treated as royalty. As such, you will stay in the castle with us. We have no open rooms, but you may stay in Morgana’s.” The raven haired ward’s eyes shot up from her dinner plate. She looked alarmed. “Why don’t you come introduce yourself, darling.” He motioned for her to join him in the middle of the room. 

“Nice to meet you, Belle, I’m the Lady Morgana -” “- but you can call her Morgana” Uther interjected. Belle wiped her tears and smiled at the Lady. There was no denying that she was beautiful, and her eye’s made Belle’s heart skip a beat. Her cheeks flushed “Oh… h-hi! I’m Belle! Thank you for your kindness and compassion, I’m excited to get to know you!” Morgana simply looked annoyed. “Uh, we’ll have a bed made up for you in her room.” Uther said, trying to defuse the tension. 

“Be…. Nice….” Uther whispered in Morgana’s ear sternly. “I’m always nice” teased Morgana, flashing a sassy smile and a look that could kill. Belle just stood there, in awe of the girl and the King that stood before her. “This is going to be quite an adventure!” Belle exclaimed. Such was her natural demeanour, happy and curious. Morgana couldn’t imagine anything worse. Uther motioned for the girls to follow him up to Morgana’s room to get Belle settled in.“This is going to be hell” Morgana thought to herself.


End file.
